


New Year Music

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted Jan 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Music

It wasn't much of a party even though Cordy had tried right down to the tinsel, sparklers, and noisemakers. New Year coming in on schedule, and nothing bad in the works. It's been a rare day in LA for the girl. There were parties - real ones Gunn had turned down to be with the team.

Angel and Cordy were busy putting Connor down, Wes was reading a book, and Lorne humming just enough to be heard. Gunn didn't know the tune, but that doesn't mean much. Hasn't had time to listen to music over the years. Yeah, he's got a stereo, kick-ass speakers too. Just don't use it often.

Recently, his favourite music was Wes moaning, muttering, groaning and breathing loud. Gunn loved the sound Wes made when Gunn layered kiss upon kiss on his throat; when he sucked noisily until the skin was red and shiny; when Gunn licked a wet stripe up and up and up Wes' neck.

Ain't no-one ever going to air the gasping wet moan Wes gives when Gunn play-bites over his pulse-point. It'd get a radio-edit even on the indie stations Gunn never listened to. And the hip-hop kids, well, they might use it, if anyone would buy that deep husky sound came out of a woman's throat.

Gunn wanted to do more than just sit and wait. He wanted to cross the room and yank that book out of Wes' hands. Lorne would be all encouraging winks and nods if Gunn just went after Wes that way. But that wasn't Wes' style. So Gunn waited - he learned patience or at least how to fake it when necessary.

Gunn contented himself with staring and licking his lips when Wes finally looked up. He raised his eyebrows and buried his attention back into the book after a moment. Gunn sighed, his hopes dashed. Lorne who announced he was packing it in for the night echoed his sigh. Lorne's door closed behind him, before Gunn risked looking at Wes again.

Wes was in the middle of a huge mother of a stretch, one hand on his neck, thumb over his throat, fingers wrapped around the nape of his neck, the other hand clenched in a tight fist, opening, twisting,fingers flexing, fingers curling before he lowered his hand down to his lap. He picked up his book and Gunn groaned loudly.

Wes put the book down again, a small smile on his lips, stood and reached for Gunn. Felt to Gunn like they never moved. One moment they were across the room separated by too much space. The next moment they were stumbling across the lobby and up the stairs - maybe Wes had learned how to teleport. Gunn ducked his face under Wes' chin, nibbled at his Adam's apple, and Wes was making that sound when they reached the first landing.

They didn't make it to their room.


End file.
